1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a single contact spring, especially for RF-shielding or RF-screening of electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to such springs for latch-locking into sheet-metal apertures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical devices must be screened such that high-frequency parasitic radiations can neither escape from the device nor enter the device. Screenings of this kind are realized, for example, for frontages of electronic devices, e.g. doors, side parts and roofs, and also for partitions which serve to separate screened and unscreened chambers. Such RF shielding devices or screening partitions are made from sheet metal and are provided with a metallic surface. Screenings of this kind are generally realized with springs, these springs latch-locking by complicated sequences of movements into sheet-metal apertures or different profiles such that the springs are permanently prevented, by positive engagement, from jumping out under mechanical loads. It is often difficult in this case to locate them in a mounting hole. Springs are also known which, made from contact strips, are stuck onto a contact surface. This fastening is problematical in terms of mounting methods and the holding requirements are only poorly met. Furthermore, springs of this kind should be designed such that they withstand transverse forces at a contact region under mechanical loads or during mounting. Furthermore, spring excursions, or deflection paths, in known spring systems are short and cannot, in the contacted state, be moved towards zero. Nor are they generally able to spring freely away to the rear and thereby exhibit, in the end state, high spring forces and friction noises relative to the initial contact. Contact elements of this type also generally require large graduation intervals.